


Love Potion

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Making Out, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Soft Na Jaemin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warlock!Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Jaemin makes a love potion and Jeno accidentally consumes it but nothing changes between them which leaves Jaemin in confusion because he has never failed in his potions yet.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin & Park Jisung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 334





	Love Potion

Jaemin smiles triumphantly to himself as he watched in awe at his newly finished attempt of creating a love potion. Being his family's last warlock, Jaemin took pride in his potion-making skill and often boasted it off to his friends who may or may not have had enough of hearing it. 

The pink purple-ish sparkle the small bottle of love potion radiated made his heart flutter. After all, his hard work for countless sleepless nights and perfecting the spell had finally paid off. Jaemin wipes his nonexistent tears from his face dramatically and sprints away to find a test subject he could use for his spell.

Truthfully, Jaemin hates using other people to experiment on, especially without consent but it's a love potion, for God's sake! They'll eventually be thankful to him at the end and if it doesn't work out, he'll just have to give them a cure for it.

For now, his mission is to find someone who would willingly drink it for him. The first person that came to his mind is Jeno (of course), as his best friend, his ride or die, his soulmate, his biggest supporter and the only one who would say yes to any of Jaemin's stupid ideas but he decided not to, remembering that Jeno already has someone he likes.

Talking about Jeno's crush, Jaemin's initial bright smile falters a bit. Whoever the person that has Jeno's heart is special and very lucky because who would even try to reject Jeno?

Jaemin then goes to his second best choice, his favourite hyung, the one person who most of the time can't say no to him. Mark Lee.

When Jaemin spots him in the middle of the hallway, he beams happily and secures the small bottle behind his back. Bringing out his phone, he searches for a specific tanned boy in his gallery. 

"Hyung," Jaemin calls and Mark turns around with a soft smile. Showing his big puppy eyes, Jaemin says with a pout, "Will you do me a favour?"

Mark's smile turns into a grimace as his eyes averted down to Jaemin's hands which were tucked behind his back suspiciously. "Um...if it's not something illegal or dangerous, yes, sure." Mark answers reluctantly.

"It's not, it's not." Jaemin exclaims excitedly and pulls Mark to a corner. "It's a really, intsy tiny favour. You can do that for me, won't you, hyung?"

"Just give it already. The more you talk, the more anxious I get." Mark rolls his eyes fondly at Jaemin's actions.

Jaemin giggles before bringing out the small bottle and shoving it to Mark's face. "Just take a sip, doesn't even have to be a lot. Just a little sip," 

Mark looks at Jaemin then proceeds to hesitantly drink the love potion. Mark closes his eyes from the impact of the potion and Jaemin quickly whips out his phone, showcasing a picture of his dear friend. Once Mark opens his eyes, a glint of pink flashed and his face softens. 

"I-I have to go and see Donghyuck this instant! I have to give him kisses and hug him and tell him I love him."

Jaemin's expression increasingly brightened up, knowing well his spell worked. He snickers under his breath, watching Mark run to go and find Donghyuck, leaving a trail of pink heart-shaped glitter on the ground. He knows Donghyuck can probably guess who is responsible for Mark. Plus, the spell only works for a limited time of three to four hours.

Jaemin laughs evilly, pocketing his bottle of love potion.

Indeed, he had an earful from Donghyuck who complained for an hour straight about his  _ stupid dumb foolish  _ spell that made Mark incredibly clingy and an absolute idiot in Donghyuck's words. Donghyuck told him Mark had told him he loved him ever since he locked eyes with the older one. 

Jaemin hangs up halfway anyway and he definitely knows he did them two a favour since they would never disclose their crush on each other. He found out that small crushes are affected by the spell after all.

Jaemin reaches inside his pocket and panicked when he realized that his love potion isn't inside. "Wait, wait, wait. No!" Jaemin checks again but to his disappointment, it's still not there.

Jaemin groans and retraces his steps in their dorm. He had to drop it somewhere around there. He groans and the panic inside him rises when he couldn't find it anywhere. 

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm so fucking dead!" Jaemin whines and rushes to his room to just lay down on his bed and cry over his lost hard work. He slams the door open and walks inside with a big frown. "I'm so dead,"

"What is?" 

Jaemin jumps from his spot as he turns around to see Jeno leaning on the door of his room and his eyes widen comically when it lands on the familiar small bottle in Jeno's hand.

A silent gasp escaped his lips. "J-Jeno-ya, where-where did you get that?" Jaemin asks, scared.

"This?" Jeno points to the bottle and shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know,"

Jaemin hears footsteps approaching his room and sees Jeno turning around to greet whoever is walking by, so he immediately pulls Jeno in and shuts his door close.

Jeno lets out a confused noise then drinks from the bottle. Jaemin screams, hands cupping his own face in agony as he watches Jeno gulp down half of the bottle's content. He snatches it before the older could finish everything and gives Jeno a guilty yet perplexed look.

Jeno, on the other hand, tilts his head innocently and wipes his mouth with his sleeve. "What's in that bottle anyway? It's pretty sweet,"

"J-Jeno-ya? A-are you–?

"Am I what?" Jeno asks, eyes wide in wonder and plopping down on Jaemin's bed, with Jaemin almost choking on air from his nonchalant question. 

_ Did my spell not work? _

Both of them stare at each other in silence, Jaemin with anxiety and Jeno with comfort. Jaemin turns to the bottle in his hand and waved it slightly. "This? Did it not work?"

"I don't know. What does it do?" Jeno gives him a soft smile which fluttered the younger's heart because how can Lee Jeno suddenly do that and by that he means smiling and everyone knows how much impact Jeno's smile has on Jaemin.

"W-well, um–" the words he meant to say hung on the tip of his tongue,  _ how  _ is Jeno not affected with his love potion? "Wait, wait. Who did you see after drinking this?"

"You're avoiding my question, Nana." Jeno says with a small pout, making Jaemin scream inside from the older's cuteness. "And what do you mean after I–"

"Who is the first person you saw when you drank this?" Jaemin asks, quite frustratedly.

Jeno purses his lips in a flat line. "Jaemin, I don't understand,"

"Of course you don't, of course. Um, wait–" Jaemin 

"What is it anyway?" Jeno points to the small bottle. "It's not a drug, I suppose because I'm not high...or am I?"

Jaemin chuckles nervously, putting down the bottle on his study table then takes a seat beside Jeno. "You  _ sure  _ you don't feel anything weird? No sudden happiness or wanting to hug someone? Or to touch?"

Jeno gives a deadpan look then looks at his hands then to Jaemin who stares back curiously and worriedly. "Not really but–"

"But?"

"You look pretty cute right now,"

_ WHAT? _

Jaemin's jaw hangs open wide at the sudden compliment which made his neck and cheeks involuntarily blush warm. "I-I what?"

"That's not a lie or is it something I realized just now." Jeno says, tilting his head to the side innocently like a child. "You have always been cute to me,"

"Jeno," Jaemin inches back warily. "You _ sure  _ you're fine? You don't feel like the same Jeno."

Jeno suddenly laughs, head thrown back and the sound of his laughter would usually flutter Jaemin yet it just sounds scary at the time. Not to mention the small smirk that appeared on Jeno's face when he stood up from the bed, towering over Jaemin.

He leans down so his face is on level with the younger. "Yep," he nods with a soft moon eyed smile as he scans Jaemin. "Even prettier up close, as I expected."

Jaemin squeaks when he feels Jeno lean even closer, eyes automatically closing shut and the only thing he could hear is Jeno's steady breathing on his face. 

Jaemin waits for five seconds before opening his eyes to see Jeno intently looking at him with the shortest distance he has ever been with anyone. Yes, Jaemin hasn't kissed anyone. At least not his friends. Or crushes. And oh-so-coincidentally, Jeno kind of falls into both categories.

Jaemin blames it on the love potion albeit him not taking it when he stares back at Jeno's warm orbs then slowly shuts his eyes as the last image he registers is Jeno invading his personal space.

Jeno's lips taste and feels as soft as he looks like. The rim of his glasses touches Jaemin's nose yet he doesn't even mind at all as he reciprocates the kiss eagerly. Jaemin only starts to process who the person he is kissing when he feels lips attached onto his neck. 

He jerks up, hands instinctively clutching onto Jeno's shoulders with an alarmed look. Jeno with his half lidded eyes, wet swollen red lips and he looks like every single check on Jaemin's never-to-fall-in-love-with list. Not that Jaemin has that list (He does).

Jeno chases after his lips, cupping Jaemin's jaw gently and making slight eye contact for reassurance. Jaemin melts into the touch because he's weak and he doesn't want to deal with the consequences right now. He only wants Jeno's lips on his again.

He gets it.

After their heated kissing session, Jaemin suddenly feels shy and awkward but more guilty. He scoots towards the end of the bed, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head in between.

Jaemin feels guilty.  _ Too  _ guilty. The kiss probably meant nothing to Jeno. It was probably the effect of the potion. The feelings he poured into the kiss means nothing because Jeno would certainly not remember this moment when he wakes up from the potion.

Jaemin groans internally. No one mentioned in the book of potions that one of the effects is getting someone heartbroken over a kiss.

If you're wondering about Jeno, well, he's resting. More like passed out because Jaemin had smacked him in the face when the kiss got too heated and hands started to run wild under. So now, Jaemin feels  _ extra  _ guilty and sorry for hitting Jeno.

He looks over to Jeno's peaceful expression. He hopes the older remains unaware of the situation when he wakes up later.

_ I can't believe I really ruined a perfectly close friendship because of a stupid love potion. It may have worked on Mark hyung and Donghyuck.  _

_ But not me.  _

_ Never me. _

After a while of staring into space, the door is abruptly opened, startling Jaemin who lifted his head in wonder. Jisung is at the door, blinking curiously at the sleeping Jeno then to the pouting Jaemin. 

"Hy-hyung, your eyes–" Jisung closes the door and heads to sit in front of Jaemin. He cradles Jaemin's face in his hands. "Are you crying? Why?"

Jaemin shakes his head lightly. "I wasn't crying, Sungie. Just a little–" Jaemin inhales deeply. "Overwhelmed."

"Does it," Jisung glances at Jeno shortly. "Does it involve Jeno hyung?"

Jaemin chuckles bitterly as he falls into Jisung's arms, placing his head on Jisung's shoulder. "I'm really stupid, Jisung-ah. The most stupid person ever. I really should've stayed quiet and done nothing."

"You're the smartest person I know, hyung. No one can create potions as well as you do." Jisung praises, softly rubbing the pink haired boy's hair. 

"That's because I'm the only person you know who does this shit." Jaemin grumbles.

"And? That makes you an even amazing person." Jisung says, making a genuine smile appear on Jaemin's face as he wraps his arms around Jisung's middle comfortably.

"You never fail to remind me that you're my most favourite person."

All of a sudden, Jaemin is tugged backwards by the collar of his shirt and yelping in surprise. His back hits a broad chest and he feels extremely warm from the way an arm is protectively crossed on his own chest.

Jaemin slightly turns his face. "J-Jeno?"

"He's  _ my _ favourite person," Jeno says with a sheer look of determination meant for Jisung who cowered back. "And  _ I'm  _ his favourite person."

"O-oh, right, hyung. All right, well–" Jisung instantly scampers away from the bed, walking backwards to the door. "I'll leave you alone for now. Will be back later."

"Don't come back," Jeno replies, a little too seriously. Jisung gulps down his saliva, nodding fastly.  _ Damn, does Jeno intimidate everyone when it involves a certain pretty boy. _

Jisung dashes away from the room, even going as far as to lock the door for them. Jeno hums appreciatively while Jaemin stiffens in his hold, head still slightly turned to Jeno in confusion.

"What?"

"What?"

"Isn't the spell supposed to be worn off by now?"

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about, Jaemin-ah."

Jaemin pries off Jeno's arm away and faces the other seriously. "You're not...lying, are you?"

Jeno sighs, licking his bottom lip out of habit which did send some tingling feeling to Jaemin that no one needs to know except for himself. "I seriously, honestly, literally don't know what you're talking about. What kind of spell did you do now? And who did you try it on, huh?"

Detecting no lies from his  _ still  _ best friend, Jaemin puts out a pinky and Jeno scoffs at it at first before linking them together in a silent promise. "Whatever I tell you, you'll still be my friend."

"I doubt it would cost our friendship, Jaemin."

Jaemin grimaces, looking away from Jeno's eyes. "I did...quite a terrible thing to you, sort of. It worked for Mark hyung and Hyuckie, hopefully. The pinkish bottle you drank earlier, it was a...a–"

"A?"

"It's a love potion!" Jaemin yells in his face then looks down in shame. "I'm so so sorry, so damn sorry, Jeno. I really didn't want to give it to you because I know about your crush. That's why I tested it on Mark hyung and it did work. But–"

Jaemin looks into Jeno's warm orbs, getting lost in them for a second. "It worked for him since he has a crush on Hyuck, so the effect of the potion made him a little bit more confident and upfront. Though I needed to show him someone's face right after making him drink it. So, he's with Hyuck right now. Maybe the effect varies from each person."

Jeno tugs on Jaemin's fingers, playing with his pinky casually. "Is that what I drank earlier? The love potion?"

Jaemin hesitantly nods with a guilty expression. 

"I'm sorry, Jeno-ya."

"Honestly," Jeno says, slowly interlacing his fingers with Jaemin's, making the younger stare at their intertwined fingers in surprise. "I think I'm still affected by the potion."

"Huh? How? You don't seem to be showing any differences?"

Jeno cocks an eyebrow, "Not even the kisses earlier?"

Jaemin chokes on air, not expecting him to remember what happened before he got knocked out. "W-well, that wasn't supposed to happen! At least not on your part."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why not? Wait, is that an effect from the love potion? You becoming a kissing monster? Oh wow, then it brings out something like that out of people, huh? But you should've been kissing someone you like, not me."

"I like you,"

Jaemin freezes for a second before forcing out a laugh. "Yeah, yep, right. Of course you do, we're  _ best  _ friends, Jeno."  _ Ouch. _ Even when those words came out from his own mouth, his heart hurts more.

"What if I like you? What if the one I wanted to kiss is you?"

"That's it, Jeno. It's a what if. You're clearly still under the spell. I'm sorry, go take your rest. I'll leave you alone for today. It'll go away after an hour or so."

Jaemin gently caresses Jeno's fringe then stands up from the bed to leave but he gets stopped by Jeno's grip on his wrist. 

"There's no what ifs then. I like you, Jaemin. I want to kiss you. Hell, I  _ will _ kiss you." Jeno pulls him down by the waist and proceeds to stand on his knees. He cups Jaemin's face in his hands. 

"You're allowed to push me away on two conditions." Jeno leans in, "One, you're disgusted by this kiss," Closer. "Two, you don't like me back."

And Jeno slots his lips against Jaemin's, hands softly cradling his face as if he's touching something fragile which he would wholeheartedly agree because he does see Jaemin that way. With the urge to protect him.

Jaemin has less to none resistance, succumbing to the addictive kiss as he closes his eyes and kisses back. He drapes his arms around Jeno's shoulder and pulls him closer to his chest.

A low chuckle leaves Jeno's mouth, vibrates in their kiss and Jaemin is too in love with the way Jeno is and his kisses that he pushes Jeno down on the bed. Straddling his lap, Jaemin kisses eagerly and almost desperately while Jeno's arms wrap around his waist protectively.

Jaemin breaks away from the kiss, catching a deep breath yet Jeno chases after his lips instantly, pulling him back down. Jaemin lets out a surprised sound and a soft moan when Jeno  _ accidentally  _ knees him in the groin. 

Jaemin mouths along Jeno's throat, lapping his tongue on Jeno's adam's apple, earning a groan from the other. 

"That hurts, Jaemin-ah."

Jaemin only hums and moves his lips lower to Jeno's collarbone and proceeds to suck on a particular spot. Jeno moans airily, a hand gripping onto Jaemin's hair tightly yet gentle. Jaemin leans back with a satisfied smirk when his mission is accomplished. 

Jeno's neck is littered with love bites and Jaemin feels a surge of possessiveness flow through him as a selfish thought passes by.

_ Mine, mine, mine. _

Jeno looks up, hooded eyes and breathing heavily. He stares at Jaemin's face intently, slowly flustering the younger who looks away. 

"Now, where did your confidence go, kitten?"

Jaemin squeaks, quickly covering his face with his hands shyly. He turns the other way while Jeno lets out a hearty laugh, clearly amused by his actions. Jeno tries to pull away Jaemin's hands from his face but the warlock struggles, not wanting to look at Jeno at the meantime.

"You like getting called kitten, hm?" Jeno asks bluntly, tone still dripping with amusement as he pats Jaemin's head softly.

Jaemin groans as a sign of protest then keeps quiet for a few seconds before lightly nodding. Jeno chuckles, a bright grin on his face as he stares at Jaemin like he hung the stars up in the sky.

"Look at me, Jaemin. Please," 

Jaemin wants to ignore him, push him away, run away, lock himself up in the bathroom, crack some spells to disappear but he knows he can't avoid this forever. 

Slowly, Jaemin uncovers his face although he was still looking down. He gulps down saliva, lips suddenly going dry. 

"If you don't look at me in three seconds, I'll kiss you." Jeno threatens, raising one eyebrow. "Or would you want me to kiss you so you look at me?"

Jaemin snaps his head towards him, feeling flustered and his mouth goes dry. Jeno is smiling softly at him, moon eyed and like–like he was in love. With who though? It's only Jaemin there.

"Thank you, kitten." Jeno says and Jaemin almost bolts away when warm hands grab his jaw, forcing the younger to stay put. "Now, if you'd be a good kitten for me. You'll listen to everything I say first, okay?"

Jaemin thinks his brain short circuited, leading him to agree and nod his head. 

"Thank you. Okay, where should I start, hm? Right, my crush. My  _ stupidly idiotic _ crush. Been liking him for quite some time and it is wholeheartedly the most painful yet satisfying crush ever. I've shown a lot of hints but he's too oblivious to all of them and I want to scream at his face how much I love his dumb ass."

"Sounds like you really love him," Jaemin frowns dejectedly, thinking he has no chance when Jeno talks so fondly of his crush that he forgets the two make out sessions they had previously.

Jeno smirks at his reaction, "I do, no one makes me feel the way I do with him. He makes me so happy that I want to make him even happier. He deserves everything and I'll make sure he'll get it, though he's more than capable to get them all by himself."

"Okay," Jaemin's frown gets deeper from listening to Jeno.

"His eyes sparkle every time he talks about anything, even more when it's something he loves. His smile is the prettiest thing, it's so genuine and radiates happiness. He gives the warmest hugs too,"

"You know what, now you're just egging it. I'm lea–"

"But he's so stupid he doesn't know when I'm talking about him. l also like that he's dumb, makes it easier for me to fool him like what I'm doing right now. Even his frown is pretty cute. He smiles at cute things and likes cute stuff. He has so many plushies on his bed. He likes pink. Bunnies. I can go on and on but I'll never be able to stop."

Jaemin parts his lips in mild surprise, a part of him says that Jeno  _ is  _ talking about him but he doesn't want to get his hopes high.

"Jeno, are you–did you–"

"You are the crush, Jaemin. You're my crush. My crush is you. It's always been you." Jeno confesses, casually tucking Jaemin's hair behind his ear.

"You're not...You're being serious, right now, right? Like, this isn't a prank and you actually mean what you said, right?"

Jaemin's lower lip trembles as his eyes welled up in tears. Jeno coos adorably, leaning in to peck Jaemin's lips. 

"I mean it, kitten. I love you."

Jaemin bursts into tears and laughter at the same time and jumps onto Jeno, arms circling his neck.

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Too bad for your love potion, huh?"

Jaemin giggles, tightening his grip on Jeno. "Was it?"

"I guess it worked though. I got to have the prettiest boy aka my crush in my arms right now."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**BONUS :**

"Hyung, can I–can I have Jaemi hyung for a second?"

Jisung peeks inside the room warily, seeing Jeno spooning a sleeping Jaemin on the bed.

"Nope,"

"You ought to pinch it down though. Jaemin hyung's favourite is me," Jisung clicks his tongue in disgust when Jeno decides it was the right time to plant a wet kiss on Jaemin's cheek which successfully chased him away.

"I'm his favourite,"

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!!  
> Please leave kudos and comments 🥺  
> twitter @starwreck


End file.
